LIVESTREAM AD
Jared plays Curse of the Azure Bonds for D&December. Jared creates his friends PBG, Jeff, Holly, Jirard, Ian and himself to play as. Synopsis Jared starts making all the characters again, starting with PBG. Jared makes him look like Link. Jared discusses his favorite Dungeons and Dragons monsters. He likes kobolds a lot. The current campaign he is doing on Dice, Camera Action is his favorite. Jared can't decide whether to make PBG's shield blue or gold, and gets the chat to vote on it. Jared struggles to add a bit boss to the stream. The chat votes blue. It is now Jared's turn. He is angry that he cannot be chaotic good. Jared's rolls are too good. Jared has to look at his old videos to work out how Jared's character looked. The bit boss does not work at all. Next is Ian's character. SpaceHamster is the last person. Jared spells SpaceHamster wrong. Jared works on fixing the bit boss. Jared hasn't played much of this game before. There are a lot of people watching their first ProJared stream. Jared does his best to make a trash witch for Holly and Strix. Jirard is made into a dwarf, and has to be as bulky as possible. He is told that dwarves have limited stats, so Jared makes him a human instead. Jared associates Jirard with the color red, and gives him that color. Jared saves the game and reads all the names of the donators and subscribers that have subscribed while Jared was making the party. The characters awaken in a small room with none of their gear and markings on their arms. The game directs him to a journal entry. Jared explains how the journal entries work. Jared shows his D&D booklets, such as a book he can make maps in, and a Tomb of Annihilation journal to take notes in. Jared is excited! Jared tries to work out why he isn't getting sound from the game. There is activity in the sewers, and a dragon flew over. The party has no equipment, so Jared get some. Jared finds that he has a lot of money. He accidentally buys a boat! Jared points out that this uses AD&D rules, so lowest AC is better. The party drinks in a tavern, and are told a tale. The game suggests to punch the barkeep! Jared finds someone who asks for half of his funds. The chat wants him to lie! Jared searches for other stores to buy something from. Jared wants to focus D&December on Dungeons and Dragons because he likes that the most. Jared goes back and tells the woman the truth. Jared discusses how much he likes Neverwinter Nights. After being told some information, Jared has a pee break. The party memorizes some spells. Jared comes across a locked door so Jared picks it - and finds that it is the store. The king's carriage appears, and the markings on the character's arms glow. Everyone is forced into a fight with the guards. Jared almost accidentally kills himself. Jared is currently doing a D&D giveaway. He tries to fix the sound. The game has problems with getting the game to work how he wants, when suddenly the music starts. However, the game goes full screen, and messes with the stream when the sound works. Jared is frustrated as the game still doesn't work with the sound in the way he wants it to work. The game then works with sound - but the screen is tiny. He can fix it for the viewers. Jared continues to try to work on getting the game to work properly. Jared shows the 'sexy' configuration file to try to find some help from the chat. Jared feels like uninstalling everything - and then set his computer on fire! Eventually, Jared gets the sound working, but now there are no visuals. Jared copies some settings over, hoping that will fix the problem. Jared cheers when it finally works! Jared jokes about ending the stream. Jared is amazed by the sound effects. The characters fight the guards again,, and they eventually surrender. More guards arrive to fight, as Jared doesn't want to surrender and go to jail. Jared starts to commentate the arrow fight. The party hides in an alley where they find a thieves guild. They rest in the thieves guild, and memorize spells - for 17 days! The door explodes, and a fire knight is hit with an arrow to the throat. Jeff gets shot! Holly tries to throw a fireball. He eventually accidentally fireballs himself! Jared sets the game to auto so they die. Jared has a break while the game plays itself. Jared laughs when he returns and discovers that they actually won! Jared finds the sewer map. Fire knights suddenly attack the party, who are still hurt from the last battle. The game decided to make Jeff punch people rather then using his bow! Holly plants Stinking Clouds on the battlefield. The knights fell. Jared is surprised when Jeff hits one of the lead knights as he flees. The party camps and re-memorizes spells. The party fights another group of knights. Jared is worried about hitting his own party. The party rests again. Jared is surprised when monkeys with slings and dogs attack! Jared tries to hit as many as possible in one hit. Jeff misses some shots, Jared gets bitten in the back of the leg and monkeys keep throwing rocks at Jirard. Jared discusses how Stinking Cloud works in this game. Jared discusses making his own classes that he has made before. He tried to make a Dragoon class from Final Fantasy that was balanced. Jared's favorite class is Rogue, his least favorite is bard. Jared discusses what he does for a critical hit. He maxes out a hit dice, and gives an extra roll. Eventually, Jirard and PBG both get caught in a Stinking Cloud - as well as the enemy's ally! Divinity Original Sin 2 is one of Jared's favorite games of the year. Jared explains how much easier the current AC mechanics works than THAC0. Jared wants more subscribers so he can get more emotes. Jared gets excited when he picks a door. The party finds some running thieves. Jared decides to remain calm. The party fights more dogs and a fire knife. Jared finds it funny as the fire knife fights his own dog. Jared explains that Diath never had an official look until Dice Camera Action started. Jared has the chat guess which D&D game Jared will cover on his challenge. It is Order of the Griffon. Jared has never played it before and didn't know it existed. It has a Final Fantasy-like overworld, and Pool of Radiance-like combat, and uses the basic edition rules. Jared keeps getting ambushed by fire knives. Jared doesn't play Pathfinder, as it plays itself to the min/maxing crowd. Jared finds that Jeff is very low on arrows. Jared picks another door. Jared finds dead people and dogs, before being attacked by more monkeys! Most of the party is very low on health. A fireball explodes and all the pets are destroyed! Jared discusses how one 3rd edition video game wasn't very good. Jared finds a page that discusses a chosen room. Jared wonders if they are the chosen ones. Holly uses Knock to find a treasure room! The party takes all the money, as well as a lot of magical items. Jared isn't even high enough level to use some of the scrolls he has - including Dimension Door! After some exploring, Jared finally finds the sewers. The game doesn't provide a map, but there is one in the journal. Jared attempts to show the map. Jared sees a secret door on the map. The game asks for a thief to climb a wall, exciting Jared. Jared has unlocked a path to here from the tavern. A group of otyugh suddenly appear! Their graphics look awesome! Jared wants a pronunciation guide for everything! Jared is shocked as Jirard is knocked out! Everyone else gets beaten up. PBG is then taken out! Jared tries to get PBG to heal. Jirard is still alive after the enemies surrender! The party sleeps in the sewers. Ian's weapon is changed, and is given a shield. The party finds some purple clothing, and two dead assassins. More othyugh appear. There are a dozen neo-othyughs! This terrified Jared. Is it too late to bargain with them!? Ian gets destroyed by the many neo-othyughs. Jared laughs as he gets knocked out by many othyughs. PBG slays one, but the rest of the party is slowly taken out. The party is wiped - and the monsters rejoice! Jared decides to try to bargain with the othyugh this time. The othyugh direct the party to other othyugh to take their food. The second group of othyugh is far more reasonable. Jared is surprised when the othyugh surrender. Jared discusses the advantages of the Magic Missile spell. The party has a place to rest. The party gets some experience points and some gems and jewelry from the othyughs. Jared doesn't want to deal with the pieces of troll lying around. The party come across a group of trolls and many crocodiles. A lot of the crocodiles are taken out by the fireball. A troll has three attacks, and wipes out PBG, with Jirard going down shortly after. The crocodiles run away. PBG and Jirard are bandaged, and Jared ends the battle. Jared has another break. More trolls appear. Jirard has very few hit points, and is knocked out. Jared discovers that he learned the wrong spell. The fight ends in another wipe. Jared almost makes the same mistake again. Jared finds that he no longer has his flask of oil. Jared tries to fight the trolls again, and two party members go down again. Ian chases a troll that tries to flee. Jared gets PBG to equip some armor to see what it does. It increases armor. Jirard, Ian and Holly level up. The chat wants Holly to get a lightning bolt. Jared decides to take Haste. Jeff then levels up. Jared picks open a door, and finds a secret entrance to the hideout. Jared decides to start making a map. A group of fire knives show up. Jared tries and fails to charm one of the fire knives. Jared likes to think about all the spell names being called out when they are cast. Jeff runs out of arrows. After winning the fight, Jared finds the normal entrance to the hideout, and then finds more fire knives to battle. Jared finally gets a Hold Person to work on just one of the enemies. Jared thinks the enemies look old, but they are just wearing hoods. Jared shows the map he has been drawing. The party fights another group of fire knives. Jared and Jirard get knocked out. After three days of resting, more fire knives find them. The party wins, and Jared takes as many arrows as he can. Jared answers some questions from the chat about AD&D. Jared asks the chat which direction to go. They get spotted by fire knives, and another fight begins. Jared discusses how much he spends preparing versus improvising. Jared is surprised that he can camp in a hallway. Jared finds a hospital, and is directed to a journal entry. Fire knights demand the party surrender. Jared wants to roll a d20 to determine whether he surrenders of not. They don't surrender, and fight the cornered fire knives. Jared lists some other tabletop games he has played. Everyone keeps on missing. Jared discusses some of his favorite things from fourth edition as he gets directed to a journal entry. The party is surrounded by many dudes. It is a difficult fight. The knives are all killed, but the party are all below 10 hit points remaining. The knives had extremely low AC for only having leather armor. They find several thousand gold and platinum. The princess threatens the leader. The party witnesses four faces leering down at them. The party rests at a camp before heading to a new town. Jared wonders how much stuff he missed out from the hideout. He finds tat they are banned from the town. Jared discusses perma death in this game. Jared decides to raid Ray's chat, and he wants to tell them "Fartcloud'. Category:D&December Category:Videos